The present invention relates to a sheet support apparatus. More particularly, the support apparatus comprises a plurality of linked elongate members which are moveable relative to each other, being folded together, or collapsed, for storage and/or transport and being extended to any of a plurality of possible relative positions to accommodate engagement thereto of a sheet of material, such as paper, for maintaining such sheet in an orientation for ease in viewing same.